


Boy Meets Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The keyboardist shyly shook his hand, being that he did not know him and was nervous at the same time to have a follower…Idk, read more to find out what this shit's about!





	1. Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My fictionalized perspective of how Deb and Mona met. . . and I use their real names in this fiction, so Deb is Andrew and Mona's Alex. . .

Although, Andrew finished his album; there was something, someone, missing. And he just doesn’t want to go on tour alone, again. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of eternity on his project alone, anymore. It's bad enough, he did it last year but it was time to procure a companion, to maybe help him out with stuff because he was tired of being lonely. But that was until, he heard the screech of a techno sequence which caught him by surprise, because he was expecting the same old shit every day. (Since he goes to the pub on a daily basis.)

 

He turned around, gazing at the band as they play and subsequently, at the man who initiated the sound. The man that caught his ear in the first place.

 

Andrew nearly gasped at how beautiful he was, the first time he laid eyes on him.

 

The keyboardist was wearing a Velcro jacket and black t-shirt coupled with a pair of latex gloves and eyeliner to compliment his look. While his jet-black hair coated with platinum blonde streaks, made him look more sophisticated. He was stunning, in every sense of the word.

 

Andrew felt himself in a trance as the band being played, added more fuel to a fire burning since it was his forte but he could only hope the keyboardist was willing to talk to him after the gig.

 

As time goes by quickly, he sips his bottle of beer and listens ecstatically to the musical deliverance of the keyboardist. Followed by intense lustful stares.

 

One thing’s for sure, he’ll be recruiting him as a member in Drab Majesty and making him, his own. His brother and lover.

 

So, as the gig was over and it was midnight already, Andrew got to catch the fallen angel in time before he left the pub.

 

The keyboardist shyly shook his hand, being that he did not know him and was nervous at the same time to have a follower… Well, _sort of_.

 

They talk and talk for what seemed like hours, about life and music. And they got to know each other, especially their names and what kind of bands they played in. Which the keyboardist (revealed earlier in the conversation that his name was Alex) concealed the fact that he was a big fan of Andrew’s band and pretended he hadn’t heard it before. 

 

But Alex seemed to carry out the same interests such as him, which was good but quite scary at the same time. Because he had feelings for him and felt a tad bit awkward, falling for someone that can be just like a brother to him. Until he finally asked the keyboardist, getting down on one knee and grabbing both of his hands, making Alex blush in the process, about joining his band.

 

The man giggled. “Are you proposing to me?!?”

 

“Well, no! I-I j-just…you don’t realize that I’ve found gold today…because I’ve been searching for it, due the lack thereof…” Andrew grips his hands tightly. He continued to snicker with burning cheeks.

 

“Uh, I don’t know, dude! This is kinda weird and-“ he was cut off. “But what I’m really trying to say is; will you join my band Drab Majesty! You’re like so perfect to me and I feel you have the potential I need, to achieve my advantage of musical direction. So, will you?” he slightly pleads, looking directly into the boy’s dark-brown eyes.

 

Alex exchanged glances all around the hallway they were in—through the velvet-darkness of the pub—and dreaded listening to bassy crap sound from another band playing inside it.

 

His band, that he temporarily worked in, had left already yet he was still hear, chatting and being asked to join Drab Majesty. Although, he was reluctant, he thought long and hard about it before making his decision.

 

He will accept the offer on the grounds that he liked Drab Majesty, and specifically Deb Demure (who was Andrew).

 

He secretly had a crush on Andrew, due to non-conforming sexuality practices of being raised in an open-minded home. 

 

So, he chuckles, because he felt as though he was a schoolgirl being asked out to the prom by a jock and proposed to at the same time.

 

“Okay, I’m in…I’ll join your band, Andrew!” Alex said, bluntly looking into the guitarist’s baby-blue eyes. “Because I secretly love you and your music…and I love you in a not-so friend, kind of way…if you'd know what I mean...I think your attractive and intellectually compatible with me…so, I’d also like to be yours forever!” he added, making Andrew blush.

 

“Uh r-really?!? Y-You’ll join my band and b-be m-my uh…boyfriend too?” he stuttered a bit. “Why, yes! Of course, dude! Now, take me back to your place so we can get started on making music together!”

 

The guitarist got up, smirking, before picking him up bridal style. Alex was shocked at first by his strength, but subsequently relaxed in his grasp. As he was being carried out of the pub by his newly-found guitarist and lover.

 

Andrew chuckled. “You will not be disappointed coz you and I, are gonna make some good music together…”

 

Alex smiles brightly, anticipating the events at Andrew’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at writing. . . shit


	2. Play for Me at Home

Upon leaving in Andrew's car, Alex realizes that he had some alcohol in him, so he opted to drive.  
   
"Hey, Andrew! I'll drive-" the shorter man was cut off, "Nah, don't worry about it...I didn't drink that much!" Andrew insists, as he gripped the steering wheel and buckled up.   
   
This frustrated Alex, so he tugged his shoulder to stop him:   
   
"Dude, let me drive! The cops may pull us over, trust me! I didn't have any drinks tonight! Just water but I know you did, because I saw you at the table!"   
   
Andrew rolled his eyes. "I'm not drunk and how the hell would a cop know I had some beer in me, damn..." Alex grins, nearly bursting out in laughter as his newly boyfriend started babbling on. "Dude, dude! Let me drive! I promise, I'll get us back to your place safe and sound. I won't wreck your car or anything, just let me drive." he cooed. Andrew stopped to digest this for a second. It's not that he hardly knows the man, it's just well... He doesn't want anybody driving his car and crashing it as a whole but he does love him so, he might let this one fly.  
   
"Alright, man! I'll let you drive but you promise to keep my baby in one piece and clean. Okay?!?" Andrew forewarned, but Alex nodded. "Okay, no problem! But it's not like I have any beer in me that will warrant a crash or any of that shit..." he laughs, making Andrew push his chest playfully.   
   
Right after Alex took control of the wheel of his black Acura Integra, Andrew told him where his place was and they headed there. Pulling up in the drive way, with fog lights scaring the neighborhood cats away from the garage in front of it. (Which is good, because Andrew hates cats anyway and considers himself a dog person.)   
   
As they got out, Andrew grabbed him by the hand and led him into his home by opening the key to the door and making him comfortable. Alex nearly gasped, because the place was full of instruments.   
   
Not only was Andrew a guitarist and vocalist, but he was a multi-instrumentalist that played a variety of musical necessities. So, his home, which was a small studio with one bedroom, riddled with instruments that Alex hasn't seen up closely before. He immediately glanced at the vintage harp and cello, adjacent to the bed and nightstand, which amazed him especially when he was musician himself. He found a good man, this time.   
   
"Hey, Alex! Do you want anything?!? Maybe a drink or something?" Andrew asked, taking off his leather jacket.  "Nope, I'm good." Alex shook his head and took a seat next to Andrew's guitar collection; which consisted of a right-handed Fender Mustang, Precision Bass, and Stratocaster. The man had good taste because the brand was more high-end compared to Dean and Ibanez, but it was something Alex was interested in.   
   
He took a glimpse of his scattered keyboards that were from Korg, Casio, Alesis, and Yamaha. Which immediately was instrument porn to him, since he was a keyboardist himself. Some of the MIDI wires, coupled with extension routers, simultaneously plugged into a computer on the desk with a module, fascinated him so much to the point he didn't even realize that Andrew stood right next to him. He blushed, exchanging glances at the floor.  
   
Andrew smiled. "I see your interested in my setup, aren't ya?!?" he didn't reply because he felt embarrassed and awkward with nothing to say, really. But then again, he felt his heart racing because the crush on Andrew was intensifying. The more he gazed upon the room full of instruments that showcase Andrew's talent, the more he falls in love with him.  
   
This was the first time; he's been to someone's place where he didn't want to fuck them right away because he wanted their clothed-presence and interaction to last longer or else it would end up lustful and disingenuous.   
   
"Wanna try one out? You should show me your might, besides...you also need to have an alias for Drab Majesty, like I do! So, any ideas?" Andrew inquired, although Alex was spaced-out and clearly distracted, he mumbled:  
   
"Well, I was thinking of...uh..." Alex thought long and hard, while Andrew crosses his arms together with intense stares. The man looked rather cute when he was glancing at the ceiling and rubbing his knee with pouty lips. It was so perfect, until he finally came up with something that Andrew thought was on-point.   
   
"Mona D. Is that okay...? I hope it doesn't sound too lame." Alex looks up at him. "Yeah, yeah! It's fine...in fact, it's perfect! I like it, a lot." Andrew approves before placing a hand on his shoulder and stood in front of him with a smirk.  
   
He reminded. "So, now. Are you gonna play one of my keyboards for me? You owe me one for driving my car, because you thought I was slightly drunk, and I think it's fair enough..."   
   
"Y-Yes..." Alex stutters.  
   
"Well, which one? I have the Yamaha PSR-EW300 and Casio WK-245. Which one do you wanna play, dude?" he asked, pointing to the ones with AC adaptors, plugged into the wall next to his others in the corner. The nerd in both of them started to show, as they suggested to each other which one would be ready to play but Alex picked the Yamaha PSR-EW300. Because he played one before at Guitar Center and liked the way it sounded, upon searching for higher quality digital pianos.   
   
Seconds pass and Alex finds himself, standing above the piece of equipment with hands on each key. Forming a C chord to play Imagine by John Lennon. Andrew stood back and watches him the whole with his hand on his chin, determining the keyboardist's capability. He heard him play at the pub, which seduced him from the very start, but he wanted to hear Alex play a familiar tune because it was really important.  
   
So, as the atmosphere between the two intensifies with such compatibility and passion, Alex inhales deeply before pressing his fingers in back to back rhythm being that the opening chords of the song consisted of C and F. Andrew knew immediately what he was playing and a bright smile crept across his face, as soon as he heard Alex switching chords and singing. He'll be damned, the fallen angel can sing too.   
   
Alex pours his heart and soul into everything as he sings the verse and chorus, ranging from higher octaves that Andrew liked. His vocal range is in the baritone and tenor category. It was very angelic coupled with his piano playing and hell, Andrew wondered what it would sound like in the bedroom. If he was plowing him on the bed right behind them, but he continued to listen to his newly-found lover and keyboardist until the song was over. But when it was, Andrew was amazed. He couldn't describe how impressed and shocked he was. Alex knew exactly how to play and sing it with memory, all thanks to his good ears and experience from piano classes. Andrew definitely wanted Alex to sing Dot in the Sky during shows because he felt it would enlighten the atmosphere for not only the audience, but him as well since the man had a softer-husky voice.  
   
The man was above and beyond his expectations, yet there was just one more thing. One more thing, he needed Alex to.   
   
Andrew smirks. "Perfection. I loved every second of it...you were better than I thought!" Alex gulped at first, because he was unaware of what the guitarist thought but once he heard Andrew say something, he was relieved right away. So, he glances at Andrew, who subsequently walked up to him with a hug, then said:  
   
"So, is that all you wanted me to do?" Alex relaxed in his grasp again, as his arms were wrapped around his waist. But shivers went down his spine, once he felt the guitarist's breath, nuzzling against his neck. He squirmed a little.  
   
"Not really, I won't you to do something else for me too!" Andrew proclaimed, clinging to the keyboardist like tar.    
   
Alex raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?!?"   
   
"Well, you said we should make music together...remember? So, let's do it!" Andrew slowly but carefully, leans in to capture Alex's lips for a tender kiss.   
   
His cheeks were burning but he eventually kisses back, caressing Andrew's cheek to deepen the sensation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and y'know what they did afterwards!


End file.
